


Lonely Soul and Tainted Mind [Commission]

by JonathanAnubian



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Partial Mind Control, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/JonathanAnubian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mewtwo, all powerful Psychic, has chosen to isolate himself for a time after finding the perfect place to settle the clones away from prying eyes.<br/>Alone in a cave system he has chosen to call home he is disturbed one day when a human child stumbles inside, lost and alone. Instead of frightening the child off, like he intended, he decides to 'study' the human, hoping that understanding them would unlock the answers he has been searching for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lonely Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for someone who wishes to remain Anonymous. They have given me permission to post it here as long as I do not divulge their identity.
> 
> The character idea of Meto belongs to me.
> 
> Terry belongs to the one who commissioned me and is their OC, all rights belong to them.

Loneliness. An all consuming darkness that latches onto the mind and makes the body wither from unease. Uncertainty and confusion lingered, like annoying pests that were too fast to swat and too sturdy to squash. The only moment in his life that he had felt the loneliness ease was a memory he would rather not dwell upon, for although it brought him joy it also brought him a deep sadness. He was the only one of his kind, gifted, unique, and utterly devoid of companionship.

After meeting that one human he had come to realize the clones he had created did not deserve to be put through the horrors of battle. So he had relocated them to a safe haven, a place where no human could disturb them. But he still had questions that were left unanswered. Why was he here? Who was he, truly. And what was his ultimate purpose? Perhaps if he had someone to talk to he might have been able to ascertain the answers. But he had no one.

In the distance, at the entrance to the cave he had hidden himself in to think, he felt the presence of another consciousness. It was not one he was familiar with. About to use his powers to send the intruder away he stopped. Perhaps this was an opportunity. Curious he let his mind expand until it found the intruder. Ah, a human child. How unexpected.

Interest piqued he teleported to the entrance to get a good look at the child. Immediately he could tell it was a male. The child’s skin was dark brown, like that of an eevee. While his hair was darker and seemed to almost spring away from his head. It was interesting to be certain. Sidling a little bit closer he was finally able to make out the sound the young male was making. Sobbing filled his ears and he immediately felt a twinge of sympathy for the child. The cave was dark, suffocating. Of course the human would be afraid. Looking up from the child to the entrance of the cave, a hole in the ground hidden behind a berry bush, he wondered if the child had fallen into the darkness and injured himself.

Knowing he could not just approach the boy he closed his eyes and focused all of his mental power. Moments later a boy around the same age appeared in his place. It was an impressive illusion and only those who had reached his level of power would be able to tell it was not a solid being. The child was male, as he felt more of an affinity with the masculine side of the humans, with pale skin. His hair was short and white, fluffy like that of a growlithe’s chest fur, and his eyes were an intense purple. Checking over his design he gave the boy short pants and a longer tunic; as he’d seen some children wear. Settling into the illusion Mewtwo summoned up a small floating orb of light and fashioned it into a lantern. Finished he peeked out from behind the rocks here he’d been hiding and called down in a juvenile voice.

“Hey, um, are you alright?” Looking concerned he ran over to the boy but didn’t touch him. After all he had no idea how dangerous the child was.

“Hey, don’t cry. My name’s Meto. Are you hurt?” Trying to use simple sentences, like that of a young human, was actually a bit of a pain. But as the child lifted his head and wiped tears away from of his amber eyes the psychic couldn’t help but feel a pang of something in his chest. What new emotion was this?

“M-my name is T-Terry.” Hiccuping slightly he smiled shyly, his face slightly red in embarrassment at being caught crying. As the pale boy held up the light further to get a better look at his guest he was entranced. He had never seen a human with such dark skin and alluring yellow-brown eyes before.

“Well Terry, I’m glad I found you here. This is no place for an inexperienced spelunker. Why don’t you come with me and I’ll take you someplace nicer than this.” Holding out his hand the boy smiled in a kind and confidant manner, expecting that the darker skinned child would accept and follow him. With the barest push of his powers he was pleased when the child took his illusory hand and followed behind him quietly. Mewtwo, or rather Meto, kept the pace slow, watching out for any rock formations of deep pools in case the child tripped and injured himself. The boy was lucky that he’d fallen onto a large patch of underground moss, strong enough to cushion the blow and save him from any nasty cuts. Though he was probably quite bruised.

“D-do you live here?” Asked the boy in a hushed voice, as if scared he might wake something in the cave if he were any louder.

“Yeah. I like to explore the caves a lot so eventually I made myself my own little clubhouse in here. You don’t have to worry, there are no hostile Pokemon in the area.” Smiling back at the other boy he continued to assert his will, ever so carefully, over the child. Soon the boy was more than willing to follow him wherever he wanted to go, smiling openly at him as they passed through one section of the cave that lit up like the night sky. He could sense the wonder inside Terry’s mind and couldn’t help but smile. Children were far more simple than the humans he’d dealt with until then.

“We’re here.” By the time they came to the mossy green ‘room,’ sunlight filtering in from cracks in the ceiling above, his suggestions were buried deep inside the child’s mind.

“How would you like to stay here with me?” The answer to that was a beautiful smile.


	2. Lost Soul

It had been a couple of weeks since he had found the boy in his newly claimed territory. So far his manipulations had held fast, making the boy easy to work with, without causing him to be suspicious of Meto. While he slept Mewtwo would gather different foods for him in order to keep him well nourished. Since he rarely needed that much sleep he would make his illusory body lay with Terry often snuggled up to him for warmth or holding his hand in comfort. Watching the child sleep so serenely brought him a strange feeling of peace to his mind, something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

As Terry woke and began to stretch so too did Meto.

“Morn’n Meto.” Hair sticking every which way, and eyes glazed with sleep, Meto chuckled. It was odd to find a human so adorable. But the past couple of days had proven that not all humans were horrible toward Pokemon. Not only did the child speak of his ‘parents,’ a Gardevoir mother, and a Gellade father, but it appeared he could speak to Pokemon. It was a rare and wonderful gift, one that he was certain most humans would not appreciate.

“Good morning Terry.” On a whim his persona knelt forward and graced the boy’s forehead with a soft, chaste, kiss. The look of surprise and then shyness made his heart flutter in his chest before the boy turned shyly away to rub at his sleep filled eyes.

“What are we doing today?” Asked the darker skinned boy with a smile. Meto grinned back.

“I was thinking we could go to the Spring you haven’t seen yet. It’s really neat!” After a couple days of analyzing the child’s mind his persona was a lot more noticeably child-like. Especially in his speech and movement patterns. Getting up he dusted his clothes off and held out his hand in order to help his friend up from the extra comfy patch of moss that was their bed. Luckily the cave system had heated vents that weren’t toxic so the cave itself was pleasantly warm, even in winter.

“Okay.” Like he’d done since the first day Meto held out his hand for his new friend and only lead him out of the main cave when he was sure the child had a good grasp. He wouldn’t want Terry to fall and hurt himself, after all he was not medically trained nor did he have any healing abilities.

“You’re going to love this place. Plus; we can have a bath. The water is actually really nice, not too cold but not too warm.” He’d already tried to spring himself, in order to make sure it was safe for the child. While inside the mind of that Woman, back when he had his own island, he had seen a lot of what humans did to keep themselves healthy. One thing they needed, much lime Pokemon, were baths. But unlike most mammalian Pokemon they could not just lick themselves clean. They had to submerge themselves in water to do the trick. Which was fine with him really. Silently he promised himself to take care of his human.

When they arrived he sat on the bank as Terry ran ahead , stripping off his shirt to clean it in the water and laying it on the ground to dry. Luckily he had a good enough hold on the child’s mind that when he began to feel a little embarrassed about his nakedness he was able to smooth it over, so the child would continue to bath as if ‘Meto’ weren’t watching his every movement. At this point he was fascinated with the human’s body, so different from his own. So when Terry finally took off his pants to wash as well he let his eyes trail over the human’s body.

Interesting. Even at this age the body seemed ready for procreation. It was strange that Humans did not evolve the way Pokemon did, though he had heard many tales of Pokemon that were once human and Humans that were once Pokemon. Getting up from the bank his persona took off his clothes as well. Now that he’d had a better look at the child he was able to properly fix his illusion so that it resembled that of a proper human. From then on he was certain he would be able to trick any human into believing he was a human child. It was well worth the effort keeping the boy here.

Thinking of letting the boy go he felt a pain in his chest and his focus wavered momentarily. He was lucky the dark skinned child had dived beneath the water and didn’t notice his friend become intangible momentarily. The last few days had been filled with happiness, something he had not felt in a long time. Lying to oneself was never healthy, but it was not often that one realized they were doing it. So when Mewtwo decided that his research was not yet concluded it was a way to keep the child around without admitting to himself that he would be lonely without Terry.

Instead he, or at least his persona Meto, walked over to Terry, grabbed him by the chin, and kissed the boy tenderly on the lips. At first the boy began to flail about, his face turning darker with a blush and eyes wide in surprise. With a small flex of his powers the boy settled, eyes becoming hazy as he fell under the spell.

“Promise you’ll stay with me forever Terry, promise me.” Leaning his head on the child’s shoulder, his purple eyes aglow in the dim light of the cave, he wrapped his arms carefully around his human.

“Of course Meto, I promise.” With a slightly sinister smile Meto nearly purred with happiness. Now he wouldn’t need to be alone. Lifting his head from the boy’s shoulder he cupped his face with one hand before he leaned up to kiss him again, this time more possessively.

“You belong to me now.”


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed peacefully inside the cavern with his human. Terry was a delight to talk to, his innocent curiosity and simple ways making Mewtwo’s heart feel light. It was as if the burdens he’d carried with him since his creation were lessening. All because of the dark skinned child who now shared his home. Honestly he had no notion of why he hadn’t tried speaking to a human child before. Every interaction he’d had with an adult, or almost adult in some cases, had led to a disaster.

“Hey, Meto! Look at this. I’ve never seen rocks this color before.” Running over to his persona excitedly the child held out a small stone, pale purple in color, and gave him a wide smile. Taking the stone carefully from Terry he examined it closely. Once he recognized the stone as something not harmful he gave it back with a smile.

“It’s a chunk of Amethyst. A type of Quartz that turned purple because of the stuff it grew around. If you want I can turn it into something nice for you. Or you could just keep it.” Shrugging, not really interested in the rock, he glanced up at the light filtering through heavy tree branches and rock, what made up the ceiling of the cave, trying to judge the time. It would be night in a couple of hours, good. That meant he could venture outside to test out his persona.

“Y-you’d do that for me? M-make me something I mean...” Looking down at the rock in his hands the boy smiled gently, his face tinged with a light blush. Just seeing his face like that was enough to make Meto’s heart thump in his chest, though he didn’t quite understand why.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Stepping forward he kissed the boy on the forehead; letting his own movement sync with that of his persona. It was too bad he could not show the boy his true form. He was still far too cautious for such a thing. Besides, this was just easier.

When the boy finally fell asleep that night Mewtwo, in his illusory persona, flew to the nearest village and landed just outside of it. Walking was a waste of time to someone like him but his human persona was different. This would be a test of his little persona, among other things.

Entering the village he kept mostly to the shadows as he surveyed the different shops. At this time of night almost all of them were closed, which was perfect. Teleporting inside the nearest clothing store he picked out some extra clothes for his human before appearing inside the next building. By the time he was finished he had a backpack full of things picked out especially for Terry. Wouldn’t the boy be happy to see such gifts. He almost couldn’t wait.

Slinging the backpack over the illusion’s shoulder, since it was solid and stable enough to carry weight, he headed into a wooded area just outside of town in order to fly back home.

Hearing a commotion he froze, dropping the illusion temporarily in lieu of cloaking himself and the backpack. Listening carefully he was surprised to hear the low sounds of a human struggling and in pain. Getting closer he peered over a bush only to realize that it was, in fact, two humans. Both of them were clearly adults and didn’t seem the least bit aware of their surroundings. The one lying on the grass was obviously a male and for a moment he wondered what they might be doing without their clothes. A moment later it clicked. They were in the midst of mating.

Curiosity piqued he floated silently into the small clearing and watched as the female placed her mouth over the male’s member. By the look on his face it was a particularly pleasant sensation. He continued to watch them until they had finished what they were doing, and replaced their clothes. Hundreds of thoughts crossed his mind as he watched the two leave toward the village.

“That was the best birthday present ever. Tell me we can do that again some time.” Taking in this new information he floated the backpack behind him as he sped off toward his cavern home. Before getting inside he made sure to reform his persona before going to watch Terry sleep.

As the child’s chest rose and fall he seemed to frown in his sleep, as if he was having a particularly bad dream. Carefully Meto reached over and placed a hand on the boy’s chest. Closing his eyes Mewtwo cloaked his body and sat in a meditative stance. With sheer force of will and excellent control of his powers he felt his mind fill the illusion, becoming one with it as if it were his own body. Opening his eyes Meto smiled, Terry was a lot warmer up close.

Slowly he ran his hands in a similar pattern to the female he’d seen in the woods earlier. Easing off the boy’s shorts he stared at the half limp member. Tenderly he ran his hands over the boy’s body, exploring everything with his new body. It didn’t take much for the boy to wake, his face flushed and eyes slightly glazed.

“Wh-what are y-you-?” Placing his lips against the boy’s he felt a rush of heat in his new body, something he’d never experienced before. With his power he stroked the boy’s mind, shutting down any resistance. After all, Terry’s body certainly wasn’t complaining about what he was doing.

Kneeling between the boy’s legs he ran his tongue over the stiffened member and was pleased when it gave a little twitch. Thinking back to what he’d seen the woman do he engulfed it with his mouth, flicking his tongue over it curiously. Hearing a small gasp his eyes began to glow. There was a distinct feeling of pleasure in his core that was resonating with Terry. This would be great research.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days he continued to research the new feelings and sensations. One or two times he’d gently nudged the darker skinned boy into doing the touching, so that he could know what it felt like. The feeling was like none other and it made him wonder why Pokemon and Humans did not do it more often.

At one point even his real body had felt the sensations, snapping him out of his persona. Only his ironclad control kept the illusion alive and reacting to his human companion. Reaching down he slipped his fingers into the perfectly hidden pouch and after slipping the member out into the open gripped it in his hand. Moving his hand in the same rhythm as Terry’s mouth he sat with his back against the cave wall in his favorite meditation place, his eyes glazed and body twitching from the many different sensations.

Mewtwo knew about how reproduction worked, and knew that he had been cloned able to breed. The Scientists had wanted to see if they could produce a proper Mew offspring from him eventually. But he was certain that two males could not produce children; with very few exceptions.

Turning away from those thoughts he sped up his hand as his body began to heat up from the inside. Watching Terry, with those liquid amber eyes half closed and a blush spread across his face, he felt that burning heat suddenly spike and went rigid against the rock wall. In that one moment his psychic presence seemed to explode outward as he lost control. Quickly he reigned his powers in, lest he cause an accident or be discovered.

For a moment Terry blinked and came back to himself, looking a little confused. When he finally noticed Meto flushed and panting beneath him his face turned an impressive shade of red as he stumbled back and fell onto his behind.

“M-M-Meto!? Wh-what was I...?” Taking a deep breath Mewtwo dove back into his illusion. If he didn’t work fast Terry might try to bolt.

“W-we were having a tickle fight and something weird happened to me. You said you could fix it. Don’t you remember?” As he talked, his voice calm and low, he slowly got up and walked over to the fallen boy. Crouching down he reached over and placed his illusory hand on the dark skinned boy’s shoulder. Now that his control was back he exerted his will over the boy once again.

“Oh, that’s right. It was something we do for each other. Right Meto?” The pale boy smiled brightly at his friend before he pulled him up into an embrace.

“It’s something just between us.”

The next night Meto went back out to the town. He was curious what other activities the humans got up to when they thought no one was around. Eventually he came upon the bedroom window of a young couple, married but without children. Erasing his presence and cloaking himself from sight he teleported inside and watched the two in the throes of passion. The male human had the female pinned to the bed, arms above her head, with his hand on her wrists; she wasn’t putting up any resistance so he assumed it was something she wanted. His hand was on her hip, gripping it tight enough to get a good hold, and his body was between her legs. Thrusting his hips forward and back both elicited sounds of pleasure. The female’s a high gasping and the males a low grunting.

Imagining a scenario like that with his human he felt a strong tightness in his core as his temperature rose. Deciding he’d done enough reconnaissance for the night he teleported back outside and headed back home to the cave and his little human.

Sitting next to the small male he ran his fingers through the soft hair, smiling at how easily the child slept. The calm, peaceful, way he breathed in an out was soothing to the once lonely Pokemon. Curling up next to the boy he continued to stroke his fingers through the dark hair and frowned as he looked at his own hand. Some days he hated his existence as a Pokemon. He had emotions, intelligence, and autonomy. It was only his appearance that made him any different from the humans.

“If I were a Human they would not fear me as readily as they do...” He mused aloud, his psychic presence turbulent. Terry twitched in his sleep, his face contorting as if he were in pain. Quickly Mewtwo stilled himself, calming the boy with his mind. Thoughts of Terry being with him, his smiling face and liquid amber eyes, flooded his mind and he felt his power stabilize again. There were things he could do to Terry that would ensure the boy never left his side, but to be honest he was a little scared to do more than he already had.

At first it had been fine to control the boy this way, since he was just some human. But other than shutting off his ability to feel embarrassed, and tweaking his morals and memory to make the boy believe what they were doing was normal and acceptable to humans, he had left the child’s personality intact. If he changed anything more or exerted more control Terry would become a soulless puppet, like the woman he had possessed to be his speaker.

‘I do not wish to lose that bright smile or sunny disposition, but I cannot allow him to escape my control.’ With a heavy sigh he teleported to the place he always hid and let his mind fill the psychic construct again. Lying down next to Terry he pulled the boy into his arms, pressing his head against the child’s chest in order to hear his heartbeat.

‘The sun shall rise in a few hours, I shall think of something tomorrow.’


End file.
